The effect of herpes and Rous sarcoma virus on host cell lipid metabolism will be investigated in eukaryotic cells. Alterations in host cell lipid metabolism will be related to the synthesis and assembly of viral envelope components as well as to transformational events at the cell surface membrane (using transformation deletion mutants). Transport of lipids to sites of envelope biogenesis will be evaluated using in vitro systems and electron microscopy. The fusion factor of herpesvirus will be isolated, characterized, and reconstituted in artificial membranes using appropriate physico-chemical techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levitan, D.B., and Blough, H.A. Preliminary biochemical characterization of the factor(s) responsible for herpesvirus-induced exogenous fusion. J. Virol. 18, 1081 (1976). Blough, H.A., Tiffany, J.M. and Aaslestad, H.G. Lipids of rabies virus and BHK-21 cell membranes. J. Virol. 21 (March) (1977).